The Gaity of Edward Cullen
by lucytheslut
Summary: a little while ago, i saw a display picture that made me laugh, it said "until Bella moved to forks, we all thought he was gay" this is a story based on that display pic, AU/All Human. COMPLETE! strong T for innuendos
1. If You Were Gay

**I had Stephenie ( my beta from later chapters) go over the first few chaps and edit them, so im reposting them**

**DISCLAIMER: until me and my vampire army take over the world, I do not own twilight or any of its affiliates, those belong to the beautiful and talented ms. Stephenie Meyer, who, when I do take over, will be my ambassador to all that is Edward**

Hi. My name is Edward Cullen, I'm fifteen, my parents are divorced, and apparently, I'm gay.

OK, that probably sounds confusing, let me break this down from the beginning.

First of all, I was born in 1991, this being 2006, I'm 15

Secondly, my father, Eric, is gay, and after he came out to my mother, they got a divorce. Don't feel bad for my mother, she is quite happy with my step-, father Carlisle, and my father is happy with his life Partner, Tyler. My sister, Alice, and I lived with my father since I was seven, when he moved to San Francisco; I believe he said he wanted to 'be around his own kind'. Understandable, considering in my hometown of Forks, Washington, there are about 3 gay people, two since my father left.

And finally, the last, and probably most confusing. I am apparently gay, but I'm not particularly sure. I don't kid myself into thinking I had a normal childhood, I went to musicals instead of baseball games, went shopping instead of playing football (much to the delight of my sister) and was encouraged by my fathers friends to grow up and find me a 'nice, handsome, young man'. I don't recall ever 'coming out of the closet' as it were, I never saw any boys that interested me, but I did not bother to correct anybody who assumed I was gay. I never saw any girls who interested me either, so for all I knew, I was.

"Sweetie?" my father asked from outside my bedroom "may I come in?"

"Sure, dad"

He came in and sat on my bed. He handed me an Ice Cap, I knew that this was bad news.

"Ok, you know Tyler and I have been together for six years now, and he has lived with us for five, and...How do I put this? We have decided to take our relationship to the next level...:"

"What next level?"

"Well, Tyler and I are...getting married"

"But...you can't! This is America, its illegal!"

"That's why we are moving to Canada"

"YOU'RE MAKING ME LIVE IN CANADA?"

"Well, no, Tyler convinced me that it would be best if we spent our first few years as a married couple alone, that's why you and Alice are moving back to forks"

I tried my hardest to remain calm "how is Alice taking it?"

My father smiled "she is already planning out her new 'rainy weather' wardrobe"

TIME WARP-TWO WEEKS LATER

Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, and Carlisle is great, but I have a problem with Forks, or rather, Forks has a problem with me. I stepped out of my Shiny new Volvo (a 'welcome to forks' present from Esme and Carlisle) and walked through the office doors of forks High with high hopes. I walked up to the secretary.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, I'm here to pick up my sister Alice's and mines schedules, we are new here"

"Oh yes, Carlisle's son, here from..." she shuffled some papers "San Francisco?"

"Yes"

"And it says here that your father moved to Canada"

"Yes..." I could see her putting the pieces together in her head, I hate to say it, but this time the stereotypes were right

"Oh" she said coldly "I see" she handed me the two schedules

OK, first day of a new school, not going that well, I walked out of the office only to see my sister flirting With a tall blonde boy. I walked up to them

"Oh, hi Edward, thanks for getting me my schedule, it gave me the chance to meet Jasper" she pointed to the guy "I was just telling him how very rude it was of him to make me wait until I moved here to meet him"

"Well, I am very sorry about that, ma'am" Jasper said in a southern drawl

Alice turned to me "Try not to steal THIS boy away from me" she said, very loudly, the area around us went silent, and everyone looked at me

It was a joke with me and Alice. Her last boyfriend, Shane, dumped her after meeting me, he said that I made him realize he was gay, and he wanted to try out a different Cullen. I of course, denied him. Oddly enough, I don't think the rest of this school shared our sense of humor about this particular subject matter...

"OH MY GOD" I heard a males voice say behind me "You mean to tell me that the new kid is a FAG?" he pushed me into a nearby locker

I landed on the ground, and Jasper came over and helped me up "just ignore him" he said, "Mike has a very short attention span, eventually, he will get over it and stop being a jackass to you"

LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!-TWO YEARS LATER

I got out of my shiny Volvo; still the only love of my life, walked through the doors to Forks High, and braced myself for another hellish school day. This has become somewhat of a morning ritual for me.

"Hey FAG" Mike, quarterback of the football team said, as he shoved me into a locker. Yet another morning ritual for me.  
_  
(A/N for the record, I hate that word, and was considering bleeping it out, but decided that it would take away from the impact of the story)_

Alice ran up to me, she had spent yet another night at Jaspers. The third time this month. It creeped me out.

"HEY EDWARD! Guess what?"

"Hilary Clinton dropped out of the presidential race and told all her supporters to vote for Obama?"

"No, well, yes, but that's not what I'm talking about. There is going to be a new girl_! _

(A/n- I know, I know, I'm stealing plot twists from other stories)

"Great" I said "another girl to stare at me from the back of the classroom, and resent me when I deny her, just because I don't think they are pretty"

"FUCK Edward! Don't be such a flippin pessimist! Anyway, she is the police chief's daughter, and she is moving here because her mother got remarried and moved to Florida"

Haha, I thought, that sounds slightly familiar.

"Anyway, her name is Bella and she will be here tomorrow!"

"Alice, please tell me why I should care"

"I don't know, maybe she will be the one to 'fix you'" Alice grinned at me

I ignored her and walked to my class. A new student, I started thinking, there hasn't been one of those since me and Alice..."

**A/N time!**

_**Hey y'all, I'm back! I told you I had an idea for a new story, what do you think? If I get some positive reviews, I will update, if you find a hole in my plot, tell me and I will try to fix it THNX MES BBS  
-Kate 3 (la-tuo-cantante)  
p.s. I'm thinking of changing my username... I'll let ya'll know if I do!**_


	2. Purpose

The next morning there were two main topics of gossip, the first was, of course, the new girl, she apparently made quite an entrance, by tripping through the door of her first class. The second topic of gossip was the school musical, this year; we were doing Avenue Q. Quite a controversial topic, as it was quite a controversial musical. I knew it well, it was one of my favorites, my personal favorite song was 'If You Were Gay'. The first meeting was at lunch, I, of course, planned to try out. I grew up with musical theatre, I was comfortable in them, and they were my element. I had gotten the part of Mark in last years production of Rent, and I had gotten the part of Billy Flynn in Chicago the year before.

The morning passed slowly, I was trying to figure out what song I was going to use for my audition, the problem, of course, that most of the songs require more then one person. I knew I wanted to try out to be Princeton, the lead male, and I was wondering who would be least awful for the opposite female lead of Kate monster. I again thanked god that the Bain of my existence, Jessica Stanley, couldn't carry a tune to save her life.

--

Finally, lunch came, I was the first in the drama room, and watched the others slowly file in; it was the typical people, the ones who always audition. Jessica, Lauren, two nice people named Ben and Angela, Alice, Jasper, to my surprise, Mike and a few of his idiotic football buddies. Then, a girl walked in who I didn't recognize. I assumed her to be Bella, the new girl, she looked at me, and I gasped, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She looked at me with the same expression I had, and I felt a jolt of electricity. I think she felt it too, as her eyes got very wide. Then, just as quickly as it happened, the moment was over. The teacher, Ms. Tinnian, a rather mousey woman with grey hair, walked in.

"Ok, people, I'm in a bit of a hurry, we only have fifteen minutes today. If you want a part in this production, which is indeed the infamous Avenue Q, I need you to be familiar with the play. So come up here and get a CD"

Everyone went up and grabbed a CD off Tinnian's desk, except me and Bella.

"Edward and, Bella is it? May I ask why you are not getting a CD?"

"I already own the CD, ma'am, and am very familiar with the play" Bella said, in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, like tinkling bells

"And I as well" I responded, and Bella looked at me with a shocked expression

"Ok then" said Tinnian, "lets move on, Tonight, I want you all to think about what part you want to try out for, pick a song, and in three days, we will have the auditions. We will meet again on Thursday for the auditions, the auditorium will be open for an hour after school for anyone who wishes to use it to practice, and I suggest you partner up with one or more people for you auditions. Any questions?"

Jasper raised his hand "May I ask why you chose such a controversial musical?"

"For your information, I am getting fired at the end of this year, and I would like to go out with a bang" she grinned

We all smiled, and then she left.

I don't know what came over me, I really don't, but I felt the need to be around this Bella girl. I knew it wasn't in a romantical sense; after all, I'm gay, right? So I mustered up my courage, and walked up to her.

"Hi" I said, fully aware that everyone in the room was staring at me "your Bella, right?"

"y-yes" she seemed nervous around me, I found it quite amusing, the thought of this... perfect woman being flustered around me

"Well" I said "I know you're new here, and I was wondering if you would like to pair up with me to do this audition"

She smiled; it was beautiful "I would love to"

"Great, how about we meet today after school in the auditorium and pick a song?"

"Ok, I will see you then"

I saw Alice make a beeline towards me, obviously intending to ask me what I was thinking, but I was saved by the lunch bell, and I headed off to my next class, Biology, fun (sarcasm)

-TIME WARP--10 MINS LATER-

I was sitting in my usual spot at the back of the classroom, I was the only person in the class who got a table to themselves, but, then again, nobody wanted to catch 'the gay'

Then, she walked in, and I perked up. The only open seat was right beside me, and, sure enough, after talking to our idiotic teacher, she came and sat right next to me.

"Hello, again" I said

"hi, looks like I get to see you a lot earlier then 3" she smiled, then blushed a deep crimson, it was beautiful.

I grinned at her, and she spoke again

"I was talking to Jessica Stanley earlier"

I paled

"She told me something and I was just wondering if it was true"

I, of course, knew exactly what she was going to say

"areyougay?" she said it like it was one word

"I'm not sure..." I surprised myself, my answer to that question is always yes, or I just ignore it. To my surprise, she didn't ask any more questions, she just nodded understandably, and l looked back up to the front, as did she, and we were quiet for the rest of class.

At the end of the class, I was just about to offer to walk Bella to her next class, when Mike walked up to our table. He pointedly glared at me, then turned to Bella

"You know, a pretty little thing like you should not have to carry her own books, let me walk you to your next class"

He winked

I gagged

Bella blushed

They got up and left the room, I was left disheveled but reveled in the fact that I would get to spend an hour with that marvelous woman after school.

**A/N time!**

**_I only got two reviews from the first chapter, I am brokenhearted. I like to see big numbers in the review section, so take pity of me and write this poor girl a review. How about this, just writes your favorite character from Avenue Q, or, if you have absolutely no idea what that is, just write the words Lipton sidekicks _**

**_Lipton sidekicks _**

**_Lipton sidekicks _**

**_Lipton sidekicks _**

**_It's not hard at all. I just wrote it four times. Keep reading! _**

**_-Kate 3  
p.s. my favorite character in Avenue Q is Kate monster, it's even the name of my next account, AND my email address, I also like Lucy the slut, but if you make that your username, people ask questions..._**


	3. Fantasies Come True

**_New poll up on site, be sure to vote_**

**DISCLAIMER: until me and my vampire army take over the world, I don't own twilight or any of its affiliates**

The day passed by painfully slowly. Mostly, because I desperately wanted to see Bella again. But another thing haunted me, my feeling for this girl. I couldn't figure it out. It's like everything I knew was falling to pieces around me. I decided to talk to the one person who I thought always understood me, my Father. I walked to the side of the school during the break before my last class, and called him. I didn't want to be overheard.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad"

"Oh, hi Alice, sweetie"

"No, dad, its Edward"

"Oh, hi Edward, hunny, what's up?"

"Umm, I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Ok, what is it?"

"Well, I'm confused. No, not confused, because I'm pretty sure I like her, but how can that be? I mean, I always thought I was like you, that's how I was raised, but then this new girl just walks into school, and all of a sudden it is like everything changed. When I see her it seems like I can't breathe, and m legs get all wobbly, and it feels like the only people in the world is just me and her. But it doesn't make any sense, does this make me bi? But that doesn't make sense either because I've never felt this way about a guy and...And...Christ, I just don't know, what do you think?"

"Ummmmmmm..."

I heard a voice say in the background_ "mike honey, come help me with dinner_"

He heaved a relieved sigh

"Well, this has been a great conversation, son, but I have to go help Tyler make dinner"

And he was gone

"Well, that helped a whole lot" I muttered sarcastically to myself. Then, I decided to call the one other person who had been there for me, scratch that, the one person who was always there for me, and not busy sucking face with Jasper.

"Hello?"

"hi, Es- I mean, mom" living apart from my mother, and being around my father, I had gotten into the habit of calling Esme by her name, but I wasn't allowed to call her that to her face. I guess Esme was still better then what else my father called her, he didn't particularly like the fact that Esme got most of his money "I hope I'm not bothering you, but I really needed to talk to someone..."

"Of course not, I was just baking cookies, what's the matter, Edward, sweetie?"

"I think I have a crush"

She sighed

"Well, I'm sure he is a very nice boy" Esme had never been a huge fan of the fact my father 'turned me gay' she wasn't homophobic or anything, but she thought m father was, shall we say, a bad influence.

"Actually, mom, I think I have a crush, on a girl"

She squealed so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear, when I put the phone back to my ear, she was babbling

"...and you have to bring her over for dinner, she must be incredible. I am sure she is very pretty. Alice must be so happy!, Oh, just wait until I tell Carlisle, maybe the two of you can go to a baseball game, would you like that? Of course you would like that, any normal teenage boy would! Normal, don't you just love that word? I LOVE that word! I can't wait to meet this girl, Bella did you say her name was? She must be so pretty, have you asked her out yet? What did she say? Of course she said yes, who am I kidding? Who would possibly say not to my beautiful straight son? You two make such a cute couple, when is homecoming? You have to rent a limo! I wonder if she would fit into my old wedding dress."

I sighed

"Goodbye mom"

And I hung up

This is why I don't talk to my mom. I've liked a girl for a grand total of 5 hours, and she is getting a wedding dress fitted. There is only one other person I could think to call. I dialed

"Hi Edward"

"Hi Alice, how did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID, duh! Ok, so what's with the way you were looking at the new girl?"

"I think I might like her"

"Well, I know you like her. I have eye you know. I SO KNEW that you weren't gay."

"If you always 'knew' this, you think you could have told me? It's irrelevant anyway, because I've always been gay, I can't just change now"

"No, you always THOUGHT you were gay, did you ever actually put any thought into it?"

"Not really..."

"Exactly, now, get to the auditorium; you're going to be late!"

"But I still have to get to my last class"

"Edward, school has been over for ten minutes"

"Crap, bye Alice, thanks!"

I ran all the way to the auditorium, but Bella wasn't there yet

_or she just isn't going to show up_" shut up voice in my head" I muttered

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity" a melodious voice said from behind me

I turned around; Bella was standing there with another guy, rather muscular with a boyish quality to him.

_shit_ I thought,_ her first day here, and she already has a boyfriend, at least it isn't the vile mike Newton_" sorry, I didn't see you, I try to tone down the crazy if others are around" I said.

She laughed, I glowed.

She turned to the guy lurking behind her

"I'm going to be here for about an hour, Emmett, if you don't mind waiting, I will meet you in the parking lot"

"Sure" he said, and she hugged him

I cringed; visibly I'm sure, because the guy, Emmett, was smirking at me. He whispered something in her ear, she laughed and said "ya, right that's impossible" she kissed him on the cheek and he stalked out. She turned to me.

"I was thinking that we should do the second half of fantasies come true, and you can sing Rod's half, so it seems like we are singing to each other. You are trying out for Princeton, right?"

"y-ya" I stuttered

"great, I'm going out for Kate monster, I hope you get the part, playing opposite you would be so much better then having to kiss that vile Mike Newton"

I was thrilled. She hated Mike as much as I did, well, maybe not quite as much, but she didn't like him, plus, she thought just like me! I had never heard anybody else in the century use the term 'vile'.

"Shall we start?" I asked

She giggled, and I immediately felt like an idiot for being so formal.

"We shall" she smiled.

"Wait" I said, suddenly remembering "you know the play well, right?"

"Very well"

"Then you know what part of the play fantasies come true happens at, right?"

"Ya, right after Kate and Princeton have sex, is that a problem?" she raised an eyebrow questionably

"No, not at all" I responded " just wanted to make sure you knew"

Since we both already knew the words, we just rehearsed where we were going to stand, etc.

(A/N-I is putting the lyrics to the song the are doing, just so you know, in the real play, this scene is sung in bed, but I think that would be a little awkward to work out: p)

PRINCETON  
Kate, that was amazing!

KATE  
you're amazing

PRINCETON  
Heh, I want you to have this. It's a penny I carry around with me for good luck. It's from the year I was born,  
see? Who knows? Maybe it'll bring you good luck. It did for me. I found you.

I want you to know  
the time that we've spent  
how great it's been  
how much it's meant

KATE  
Gosh, I don't know what to say  
I'm really glad you feel that way

Cuz I'm afraid  
that I like you more  
than I've ever liked  
any guy before

PRINCETON KATE  
Cuz now Cuz now  
My love my love

BOTH  
I'm getting what I've always been dreaming of

PRINCETON KATE  
so are you Oh Baby

BOTH  
Fantasies come true

KATE PRINCETON  
and now and now  
I swear I swear that

BOTH  
when you want me I'm gonna be right there

PRINCETON KATE  
To care To care

BOTH  
for you

KATE  
that's what I'm gonna do

PRINCETON KATE  
and make your fantasies, Fantasies

BOTH  
come true

PRINCETON  
Fantasies come true

At the end of the hour, we had run through it without music about three times, Bella promised to bring the CD for Wednesday"

"Unfortunately" she said "I am busy tomorrow after school, so we won't get to practice until then"

I was disappointed, but I tried not to show it too much. We walked out of the auditorium together and into the parking lot, where I saw Emmett and a blonde girl making out against a big Chevy truck. I looked at Bella, worried she would freak out about her boyfriend kissing another girl, but she just laughed, and walked up to them.

"Ok, you two, break it up. Sometimes I think you two are no more then a pair of over excited teenagers" she laughed again, as that was obviously what they were. I walked up to them. I was confused by this relationship dynamic

"Oh, Edward!" Bella said "I feel like such a jerk for not introducing you two earlier, Edward, this is my brother and sister, Emmett and Rosalie"

First I was relieved; she didn't have a boyfriend, after all. Then I got what I am sure is a befuddled expression on my face, Rosalie saw it and laughed

"Not blood brother and sister; I was adopted by the Swans three years ago."

I was relieved. I did not want to have to deal with an incestuous family, although I would have put up with it for Bella

"Ok, Edward, I will see you tomorrow in Biology, bye"

Then, to my surprise, she got in the drivers seat of the old Chevy truck, and Emmett and Rosalie squished in beside her, she honked, and then drove off

The more time I spent with this girl, the more intrigued I became by her. I guess the only solution to that would be to spend more time with her. I smiled at the thought and got into my Volvo, the last car in the parking lot.

The last thing I wanted to do right now was deal with my family, but I knew it was inevitable the minute I pulled into my driveway and saw Esme, Carlisle and Alice waiting for me on the porch.

**_AUTHORS NOTE- woot, can I get a high five for my longest chapter yet? Yay ok, I got reviews this time, but 11 reviews isn't enough to keep me updating, so, once again, send this poor girl some reviews! If you don't have any opinion on the story, just write Lucy the slut_**

**_Lucy the slut_**

**_Lucy the slut_**

**_Lucy the slut_**

**_It's not that hard: D  
it also happens to be my new username. Lucytheslut is now moi!  
URGENT: THE WONDERFULLY TALENTED GARNETTOTOPAZ OFFERED TO TAKE OVER MY STORY 'THE NEW GIRL', SO FOR ALL YOU RAVEN FANS, KEEP AN EYE ON HER PROFILE!_**

**_I'm looking forward to your reviews, luvies: D_**


	4. Special

**Don't forget to vote on my poll! Top 10 vampires are beating top 10 werewolves six to nothing!**

Disclaimer: until me and my vampire army takes over the world, I do not own twilight or Stephenie Meyer (although she shall be my slave when I finally do take over)

I knew the minute I pulled up into my driveway, that I was in for the third degree.

I had barely turned off the ignition when I had both Alice and Esme screeching outside my window, and I have to tell you, if you have ever seen your mother screech in happiness, it is a disturbing sight.

Carlisle was still standing on the porch when I fought my way out of my car, and was walking in the door. He was literally beaming rainbows. I was half expecting a leprechaun to jump out of the bush and do a jig.

I sat on the couch and braced myself, Alice and Esme were still screeching too much to actually talk, so Carlisle did the honors, he tried his best to make a straight face.

"So, Edward" he said in his most fatherly voice "I hear that you met a girl today"

"That is correct"

He smiled again "well, what are your intentions with this girl?"

That was when they all started laughing. I stormed up the stairs into my room, slammed the door and locked it. I could hear them outside my door, whispering.

"Come on Edward" Alice pleaded "we didn't mean it, we are just so happy for you!"

"Why can you people not just leave me alone?"

And they left.

Three hours later, I was still sitting in bed, I was trying to figure this out, but I kept getting distracted. All I could picture was her face. I finally gave up on just laying there, and decided to practice my piano. I sat down, and tried to play some Debussy, but then a song just came to me, and I started writing.  
--

The next day, I woke up late. I had fallen asleep on my piano again. I looked at my clock

8:30

_Shit._

Alice had already left, of course. Some sister, not even bothering to check if I was awake before leaving. Of course, she was probably in too much of a hurry to go meet Jasper. I got dressed in a hurry, and drove to school. When I pulled into the parking lot, I parked in a spot far away from everyone else, just like I always did. I couldn't risk anybody scratching my beautiful, precious Volvo. I mean my car... My big, tough car, that is so manly and...FOOTBALL!

Anyway, the minute I stepped out of my car, a familiar Chevy truck pulled up beside me. I was angry for a minute. Why, out of all the spots in the parking lot, would this person would choose the one right next to me? That is, until the most beautiful girl in the world pulled up next to me.

"Hi Edward!" she beamed

"Hello, Bella"

"Can I walk you to class?" she smiled

I was ecstatic "sure lets go."

I would never be able to tell you what we talked about; I was too mesmerized by her. I think it had something to do with the play.

We finally got to the door of my first class. Her English class was waiting for her next door.

"Well, bye Edward, I guess I will see you in Biology"

"Ok, bye"

"Oh, and by the way, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"You have an indent of what appears to be piano keys on your cheek" she grinned, then turned around

She walked into her class and I was left standing outside mine. All I could think was that old Beatles song

_I've just seen a face; I can't forget the time or place where we just met.  
She's just the girl for me and I want all the world to see we've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm.  
Had it been another day I might have looked the other way and I'd have never been aware.  
But as it is I'll dream of her Tonight, di-di-di-di'n'di.  
Falling, yes I am falling,  
and she keeps calling me back again_.

"Excuse me?" a voice from inside the classroom called "excuse me, Mr. Cullen? Are you going to join the class or just sit outside the whole day?"

I was pulled back into reality by my calculus teacher, and walked into the classroom, half an hour late, with what I'm sure was the stupidest and most love struck expression ever on my face.

**_A/N- sorrysprrysorry for the shortest chapter ever, I figured I owed the six of you who reviewed the last chapter (that's right, only six! feel sorry for me) at least something for there effort. I am stuck at my father's house, and my stepmother somehow thinks it's reasonable to have only one hour on the computer a night! And although there is a great view, it is not near any of my friends. So take pity on this poor girl and send her a review!!  
and also, no matter how short this chapter is, I kind of like it, because I was really messed up while writing, for part of it, I was watching the sunset behind the mountains over the ocean (o ya, be jealous of where I live) for part I was listening to Mozart, for part, the little mermaid soundtrack, for part, boys like girls, and for part, across the universe.  
It's pretty messed up when the authors note is longer then the story!_**


	5. Schadenfreude

**DISCLAIMER:until me and my vampire army take over the world, i do not own  
twilgiht or any of it's affiliates. when take over the world. Stephenie  
Meyer  
will be my princess of all that is Edward.**

* * *

"The role of Kate monster/ Lucy the  
Slut goes to..."

Bella reched down and grabbed my hand for support, my heart fluttered.

The past three days had flown by. Me and Bella worked tgether everyday day  
during lunch and after school to make sure that we had our parts down flat.  
We  
never really talked about personal stuff. This was both a good thing and a  
bad  
thing. Good because she couldn't ask me questions about my sexuality, bad,  
because i didn't get to ask her any questions about herself. All i knew, was  
that she had a brother, Emmett, and an adopted sister, Rosalie. Her parents  
were Charlie and Renee Swan, and she had gotten a part time job at Mike  
Newtons parents store on Wenesday, but she didn't start until Friday.

The auditions seem to have taken forver. we started them at four, after  
having  
an hour to warm up. it was now seven. Ms.Tinnian was the judge, along with  
her  
student assistant, Patrick, and for some unknown reason, the gym  
teacher,Mr.Mason.Tinnian had arranged it so that everyone sang a different  
song. Alice and  
Jasper sang 'the internet is for porn', Angela sang a surprisingly good  
verson  
of 'fine,fine,line', and mike had sang a near perfect (as much as i hate  
to admit it) rendition of 'What do you do with a B.A in English' I wasn't  
really paying attention to anybody else, I was to mesmerized by Bella. She  
had  
done wonderfully. There was no doubt in my mind that she would get the part,  
and since I always got the lead male, I was a shoo-in for Princeton, I  
couldn't  
wait for the onstage kiss.

After sending us out into the hallway to wait for half an hour, while she  
collaberated with the other judges, Ms.Tinnian came out to call us back in.

And here we were, listening to Ms.Tinnian read out the rolls:

"...Isabella Swan!"

She let go of my hand,jumped up, did that squeling thing that girls do, and  
hugged me.

"Congrats," I told her

"Thanks," she whispered in my ear " Its so great to have such a great friend  
as you."

Friend.

She considerd me a friend.

"And the part of Princeton/ Rod goes  
to..."

I reached down and grabbed Bella's hand, if she thought of me as a  
friend, I would use this to my advantage.

"...Mike Newton"

"WHAT?!"

Everybody looked at me. Had I yelled that out loud?

"Mr. Cullen, please try to contain yourself. As I was saying, The part of  
Princeton goes to Mike, with Edward as the understudy"

'Understudy?' I weakly lamented within my head. I had gotten the male lead  
the past two years! Mike had never  
even shown an intrest in Drama. He wasn't even that good! Besides, whoever  
played Princeton, also played Rod, the gay guy! i was MADE for that part,  
why  
didn't I get it?

"...goes to Edward Cullen"

"What?"

"please try to pay attention, Mr.Cullen, you  
have the role of Brian."

I didn't even listen while she read out the rest of the roles. I had gotten  
the part of the married guy. why couldn't she be type casting? that would  
have  
been so much better!

"Ok, everybody, pick up your scripts up here, and we will meet Saturday at  
noon. The play is in two months, we will have roughly three rehearsels a  
week,  
including one on saturdays.If anyone has a problem with this, I really don't  
care. I expect all of you to be completely devoted to your roles, now, I bid  
you, adieu," she lightly said, as if telling slaves to clean the bathroom.

Ms.Tinnian and Mr.Mason left, leaving just us students.

I watched as Mike walked up to me, no, walked up to Bella

"Hey babe."

"Hi Mike."

"Congratulations on getting the lead."

"Thanks, you too." she smiled.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me to celebrate? Maybe go over a  
few lines?"

Please say no, please say no, please say no.

She looked at me sadly before answering "Sure!"

putting on a fake happy face.  
Obviously, Mike bought it. Dammit. She couldn't possibly  
like Mike, could she? I mean, she had to be smarter then that! she started  
gathering her stuff, while Mike waited for her by the door, she turned to me  
and I put on a fake smile, which Bella didn't buy, because she glared at me  
and started silently laughing.

Huh. Girls, I guess.

"I'll call you after my dinner, ok? I'm really sorry you didn't get the part  
you wanted," she honestly looked apologetic.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later, then."

She walked up to Mike, and he put an arm around her, shooting a glare at me,  
and they left together. I started to get my things together, and Alice came  
up  
to me, Jasper on her arm.

"Edward, I'm so, so sorry." I could tell she was apologizing for more than  
just the role, she must have heard the Edward the 'friend' comment.

"It's ok, really," It SO wasn't ok...

* * *

**Avenue Q cast list:**

**Eric Sawyer– Gary**

**Mike Newton– Princeton/Rod**

**Edward Cullen – Brian**

**Jasper Whitlock – Nicky/Trekkie Monster**

**Isabella Swan– Kate Monster/Lucy The Slut**

**Angela Weber– Mrs T / Bad Idea Bears / Others**

**Alice Cullen– Christmas Eve**

**Patrick Wiser– Ensemble**

**AJ Jackson– Ensemble**

**Trever Smith– Ensemble  
**

* * *

It wasn't until 10pm that the phone rang. I picked it  
up on the first ring

"Hello?"

"Edward? It's Bella"

She sounded really upset,  
like she had been crying

"Hi! Bella, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing really."

"Bella, i can tell something is bothering you. it sounds like you have been  
crying, did something happen on your date with Mike?"

"...nothing i shouldn't have expected."

A pause.

"What happened?"

"Well... dinner had been going really well, and afterwards, he paid the  
check, then offerd to drive me home. I accepted, because he had driven me  
all  
the way out to Port Angeles, so anyway, on the way home, he took a turn onto  
a  
dirt road, about four miles away from my house, we came to kind of a  
clifflike  
thing, and he started to go all octopushands on me"

"Bastard"

"Ya, I know, he  
kept saying how I was a tease, -sob- and I should just let him do whatever,  
becuase he paid for dinner."

"You didn't...?"

"Oh! God no!, I slapped him across the face, he called me a bitch, and  
kicked  
me out of the car, and I walked home"

"Why didn't you call me? I would have come pick you up!"

"I don't have a cell phone"

"Oh, will you be OK tonight?"

"Ya, I'll just sleep in Rosalie's room or something."

"Will you be OK on Saturday? With the play rehearsels and everything?"

"I'm not sure, probably, but I always have you there for support, right?"

"Right, of course"

"Thank you Edward, so much, I'll see you tomorrow, night"

"Goodnight, love"

Click.

* * *

The next day, I met Bella by her locker before  
class.

"Hey, Edward. Do you notice anything strange going on?"

I looked around for a minute, before noticing that everyone was whisering,  
and pointing at Bella. It's times like this I wish I had superhuman hearing,  
or I could read minds, or something.

"Now that you mention it, ya. Why is everyone staring at you?"

"I don't know, I-"

Before she could finish, Jessica came running up to us

"Bella! Omigosh! Is it true?"

"Is what true?" she asked.

"Is it true that you had sex with Mike in the back of his Van at lovers lane  
last night?"

"WHAT?! OF COURSE its not true!" she shreiked.

"oh, because thats what everyone is saying."

Bella started to cry. I took a deep breath

"Jessica," I said "Who told you this?"

"Oh, i heard it from Lauren, who heard it from Tyler, who heard it from  
Eric,  
who is on the football team with Mike. Apparently, he told the whole team  
this morning at practice."

Jessica walked away, obviously sensing my rising  
anger. I turned to Bella.

"Are you going to be OK if I leave for a few minutes?"

She started to calm down. "Do you have to?"

"Yes, it's something I have to do. How about you go wait in your classroom,  
and I will pick you up to walk you to your next class after first period?"

"I'm not sure if I can, they are all going to be talking about me."

"Just ignore them, it's class, right? They won't be able to talk anyway,  
just  
remember that its Friday, you won't have to see most of them until Monday,  
and  
by then it will have all blown over."

"You're right, so I'll see you after class?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

She hugged me and then started walking to her class. I watched her for a  
minute before I started walking in the opposite direction. There was  
something I had to do.

Mike was standing with one of his football buddies, laughing and talking.

"She wasn't even that good, really, and she had small boo-"

I tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around.

I punched him in the face, and walked away.

* * *

To my surprise, I hadn't gotten in trouble for the Mike incident, no one was  
even talking about it. I figured that Mike didn't want to tell anybody that  
he  
got knocked out by the gay kid. He must have sworn his neanderthal  
buddy to  
secrecy. I didn't even tell Bella, she would jsut get upset, I knew that  
about  
her, no matter what, she didn't like others to suffer. That's what I loved  
about  
her, she was so selfless.

People talked about Bella all day, but I was by her side every possible  
minute. I offered to hang out with her after school, in case she didn't want  
to be alone, but she declined. Said she wanted a little alone time to read.  
God, she was amazing.

On Saturday, I picked her up to drive to the school. People were gossiping,  
obviously, when we got there, but Mike still wasn't in the auditorium. We  
sat  
on the edge of the stage and waited. It wasn't long before Mike walked in  
with  
Eric. I saw Eric nudge Mike and point to us, and felt Bella grab my hand for  
support. Mike walked over, looked Bella up and down, sneered, then walked  
away,  
I felt Bella cringed beside me, right before Ms.Tinnian walked in.

"Hello, everybody, I trust you all read your scripts since Thursday. We are  
going to jump right into rehearsels, starting with Act one, Scene seven.  
This  
is a hard scene for you, Bella, because you have to be both Lucy and Kate,  
so  
you have to try to be in almost two places at once, lets start with hearing  
you sing 'special' Mike, you sit down in front and watch her, look at her  
like  
you think she is really hot."

Bella looked at me for support, I nudged her, and she got up on stage and  
sang, she had a beautiful voice

_LUCY:I can make you feel special  
When it sucks to be you.  
I can make you feel special  
For an hour or two._

_Your life's a routine that repeats each day.  
No one cares who you are or what you say.  
And sometimes you feel like you're nobody,  
But you can feel like somebody with me.PRINCETON:Wow!LUCY:Yeah,  
they'rereal.When we're together the earth will shake  
And the stars will fall into the sea.  
So come on, baby, let down your guard.  
When your date's in the bathroom,  
I'll slip you my card.  
I can tell just by looking that you've got it hard  
For me! For me!  
For me! For me!  
For me! For me!  
I can tell just by looking that you are especially hard for me!_

They continued on with the scene, few mistakes, it was rather disturbing,  
really, to watch Mike and Bella flirt with each other, then I heard the lines  
I  
knew Bella was dreading having to say...

_PRINCETON... I think you look really  
beautiful tonight._

_KATE: Oh Princeton! You look so handsome I could eat you alive!_and she started  
to kiss him.

It was even more disgusting then watching them flirt. I could tell she was  
in  
hell, and from what I could see of her face, she looked like she was about  
tocry.The kiss went on for 5 seconds, 10, 40, a full minute. Bella was trying  
to  
pull away, but Mike wouldn't let her. He was holding her to him, she tried  
to  
push him off her, but he wouldn't let go. I could hear Ms.Tinnians voice:

"Mr.Newton! Get off her! This is very unprofessional!"

Finally, Bella managed to push Mike off her. Unfortunately, she must not  
have  
realised how close they were to the edge of the stage.

It seemed like it was in slow motion, their faces detached, her arms pushed  
him, he took a step back, and fell right off the stage.

"Call the nurse!" I heard a voice yell.

Not even a minute later the school nurse rushed in, and began examining  
Mike. she said something to Ms.Tinnian and Mike I couldn't hear. Mike looked  
at Bella, who was still looking shocked on the stage, and he yelled:

"BITCH! YOU BROKE MY LEG!"

* * *

**A/N- heyy ya'll, i got a beta, as you can probably tell by the proper punctuation and spelling. her username is MooWithTheCookieMonster‏ and having her is making me feel very professional :P VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE and this is the longest chapter ive ever written, ever, so please review as a thank you! or else netx update will be very short. you can thank my Beta for the stroke of genious at the end, of having mike get the part then break his leg. Sorry about the allignment being weired, i cant fix it  
xx  
lucytheslut**

**B/N (Beta Note) good. Very very good. I REALLY LIKED THIS CHAPTER. :)**


	6. It Sucks To Be Me

**A/N- Sorry about taking so long to update! I've just been really busy- trying to convince my sister I'm not bulimic, convincing my friend that I'm a lesbian so he won't try to kiss me again, and reading Breaking dawn (BTW- anyone want to discuss that with me, feel free, none of my friends are Twihard :-( ) you know, normal teenage girl stuff. So enjoy today's chapter!**  
BPOV

* * *

I watched as Mike got wheeled out on a stretcher.

"OKAY everyone! Rehearsal is over for today" Ms.Tinnian yelled "I expect to see you all here next day"

It was mortifying! Everybody in the school was going to think I'm some weird psycho-bitch now. Mikes friends are never going to let me live it down, and Edward. Edward. He is going to think I'm some sort of MONSTER! He is never going to want to be around me ever again. I tried really hard to not care what he thought about me. But I did, and it killed me. Because he was gay. The mos t perfect man in the universe was gay. Nice, loyal, gentlemanly not to mention _hot_! But gay. I couldn't help that nagging little voice at the back of my head, that was constantly trying to remind me of what he said when I asked him.

"I'm not sure..."

The words surprised me. But I was sure that if he was even contemplating it, then he was. I know guys, and he would never tell anyone that he was questioning his sexuality unless he was absolutely sure. I walked across the stage to talk to him, praying that he wouldn't flinch away from me.

"Hey Bella! That was amazing what you did to him. Nothing he didn't deserve, of course" I was shocked, and I thought for sure he would hate me.

"Hey Edward. Do you mind not talking about. I would really appreciate it." He nodded, understandingly "great, so...do you want to go do something? I don't really feel like facing my homework right now..." He seemed to contemplate it for a moment, while I stopped breathing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella, but I really have to get home. My mother is expecting me." He looked honestly apologetic, but I knew he was faking; I was stupid to think he would want to spend time with me.

"That's fine, I guess I will see you Monday" And then I surprised myself, by leaning in, and kissing his cheek. I blushed and turned away, as he walked off, and out the door. I swear the minute my lips touched his cheek, I felt a jolt of electricity go through me. He had to have felt that too, right? It took me about ten minutes to calm myself. It wasn't until I looked up and noticed that the room was empty that I noticed how long it had been. I stood up and set my Ipod to play the Avenue Q soundtrack and walked out. I was walking around the hallway, almost absent-mindedly trying to subconsciously absorb the lyrics. Right when my favorite song- If you were gay- came on I turned the corner.

_If you were gay  
I'd shout hooray!_

And screamed at what I saw.

* * *

? POV

I watched as Mike got wheeled out on a stretcher.

"OKAY everyone! Rehearsal is over for today" Ms.Tinnian yelled "I expect to see you all here next

Day"

Edward and the new girl Bella (the psycho-bitch, as I knew she would become known to the rest of the guys on the Football team) were across the stage. I watched as Bella talked to Edward, and then kiss him on the cheek, and Edward walked out. His sister, Alice was standing near me, and I heard her talking to the Running back, Jasper as Edward left. "Isn't it nice Jasper? Edward finally found a girl!"

"What are you talking about, Alice?" my teammate asked

"Don't you see the way he looks at Bella? He _obviously_ likes her! Mark my words; she is going to be the one to fix him. For good."

I thought about what I had overheard as I left the room. Edward. Straight. Bella. His Girlfriend. I couldn't let him go out with her! It would be terrible. I pondered this as I wandered the halls, until I heard a voice around the corner talking on the phone. I peeked around the corner, it was Cullen. Perfect.

"He will be in the hospital in a few minutes, Esme, I'm sure Carlisle will tell you all about it later."  
A pause.  
"Yes, it IS a tragedy" He smirked  
"Ok, bye, yes I will, ok, bye"  
He hung up the phone, and leaned against his locker. This was my chance. I coughed to make my presence known, and Edward turned around.

"Oh, its _you_. What do you want?"

"I'm here to give you what you deserve, Cullen" and I took a step closer to him and watched his eyes widen, frightened.

* * *

EPOV

I watched as Mike got wheeled out on a stretcher.

"OKAY everyone! Rehearsal is over for today" Ms.Tinnian yelled "I expect to see you all here next day"

I was doing what I had been doing ever since Mike's outburst after he hit the floor- trying to restrain my laughter. It was honestly one of the funniest things I had ever seen. I composed myself right before Bella walked towards me.  
"Hey Bella! That was amazing what you did to him. Nothing he didn't deserve, of course" I blurted out, right before I noticed how red her face had gotten. Was she actually embarrassed about what had happened?

"Hey Edward. Do you mind not talking about it? I would really appreciate it." I nodded understandingly. I knew why she was so embarrassed. This would definitely not solve the whole 'Mike Problem.'

"Great, so...do you want to go do something? I don't really feel like facing my homework right now..." I was shocked. Was she actually asking me out on a date? Or did she really just want to avoid her homework? Either way I would take it. I opened my mouth to agree enthusiastically, when I remembered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella, but I really have to get home. My mother is expecting me." I really was sorry, but she didn't seem fazed by it at all. Then, before I could even understand what happened, she kissed me on the cheek, and I felt a jolt of electricity go through me. She had to feel that too, right?

Before I could say anything, she turned away from me. I mumbled something that sounded like a goodbye, and walked out of the auditorium in a haze, right past Alice, who I knew must have been talking about me to Jasper.

I walked over to my Locker and called Esme, she would want to know everything that happened today.

"Hey Esme "

"Hello, Edward, how was rehearsal, anything good happen?"

"Yes" I laughed "Mike Newton fell off the stage!"

"Oh! The poor dear! Is he alright? How did it happen? How is his mother doing?"

"He will be in the hospital in a few minutes, Esme, I'm sure Carlisle will tell you all about it later."

"And he was the lead of the play, too!! What a _tragedy_!"

"Yes, it _is_ a tragedy," I smirked "Ok, bye."

"You get Alice to call me if she goes to Jasmine's again tonight." Ahh, Jasmine, Alice's excuse for spending her nights shacked up with Jasper.

"Yes I will, ok, bye" I hung up, and heard a cough from beside me, I turned around.

It was Eric, one of Mike's idiotic buddies, no doubt wanting to freak at me for hurting the quarterback. "Oh, its _you._ What do you want?" I sneered

"I'm here to give you what you deserve, Cullen" and he took a step closer, leaned in so close I could smell his lunch, and then it happened at once.

he kissed me, shoving his tongue into my mouth; Alice came around behind me with Jasper and gasped ;Bella came around the opposite corner and screamed.

Just as quickly as it happened, it was over. Eric, obviously realizing we had an audience, pushed me off him with a grimace and yelled "WHY DID YOU LUNGE AT ME LIKE THAT, FAG?";Bella ran off;Alice followed her, and Jasper just stood there, taking in all in.

Five minutes later, I walked into the parking lot with Jasper, I had told him what happened, and he hadn't freaked at me, said he had expected Eric was gay all along. I laughed lightly, then looked out to my car, and heard Alice speaking with Bella.

"So you will be OK?" my sister asked

"YES, Alice, for the last time, it just shocked me is all" then Bella must have noticed I was there

"Oh! Edward! I am so sorry about before, like I said, it just surprised me is all." she got into her Monstrous Truck, but before closing the door, turned to me and sadly said

" I hope you and Eric are happy together, he seems nice" Then she started her Chevy and drove off

Alice gave me an angry look and got in my Volvo, in the backseat. "It's ok, man" Jasper said "I'll explain everything to her tonight; she will have forgiven you by tomorrow." Perfect; now all I needed was for it to be explained to Bella.

I had a feeling that _she_ wouldn't forgive me so easily

* * *

**B/N: Hi! New b eta here! My name is Xo-ILoveEdward-oX. I must say, I loved this chapter, I defiantly didn't see _that_ coming. Great story**

A/N: Hi! same old Author here! so...didya like the chapter? huh? didyadidyadidya?  
ok, so ma props go out to all the reviewwers from last chapter:  
musiclover33  
Black Rose812  
Kornymunky  
evrythinuned  
evasivelove  
tinkscute  
O0oJulieto0O  
Pretty-in-Pink-girl  
twilight4eva13

**and Extra special props go out to _Messenger Girl _AKA: Tinkscute**

ok...so review!...NOW! or i will be forced to send Messenger girl and her spunky sidekick messenger bag girl (AKA: Alice) after you!


	7. You Can Be as Loud as the Hell You Want

**DISCLAIMER: until me and my vampire army take over the world, i do not own twilight...yet insert evil laugh here**

It was a long night

Since my room is right next to Alice's, I had to listen to Jasper 'convincing' Alice of what really happened after rehearsal. I would have to talk to Jasper about his and my sister's relationship. Even though Alice was a senior, and I was a junior, I still thought of her as my baby sister, and it was rather unnerving how quickly their relationship progressed.

The next day, walking into school, I prepared myself for the worst. It was odd. I expected the pointing and whispering I received, but I didn't expect all the laughing. I was confused, until I reached my locker. _Someone _and I had a vague idea who, had spray painted on my locker with what has grown to be my least favorite word in the world:

_**FAG**_

I couldn't say I was surprised. I was actually expecting something much worse. I knew that I had to go let the Janitor know, so that he could come and scrub it off my locker. Unfortunately, I had to walk past the entire football team on my way to the supply closet.

It wasn't as bad as I was expecting, though. Jasper was apparently telling the guys on the team some big news, because they all looked shocked. Appalled, actually. Only Emmett, the team's latest linebacker, looked happy about whatever it was. I had just walked past them, when I heard Jasper say

"Oh! One second, guys, I just have to talk to someone about something, hey! Edward! Wait up!" Naturally, Jasper's teammates were disgusted that he was going to talk to me.

"Hello, Jasper, what is it?" we had stopped in the middle of the hallway, and the whole football team was watching us

"Ok, Edward, you know how serious me and your sister have gotten, right?"

"Of course I know Jasper, I share a wall with her" The football team all started smiling and nudging each other. Pigs.

"Yeah..." Jasper said sheepishly "well, I just wanted to talk to you about this before I asked Alice, but...I'm going to ask her to marry me"

"Oh..." that explained why the team looked so shocked. I could hear them talking amongst themselves.

_"Idiot..."  
"He is being really stupid..."  
"Maybe he just feels guilty for shacking up with her so much..."  
"Although, according to what he says, it might just be worth it..."  
"Definitely, apparently that Alice chick is pretty freaky..."  
"Hot body too..."  
"I wouldn't kick her out of bed..."  
"Remember that time he told us about?"  
"The time last week?"  
"No, two months ago..."  
"Oh! You mean when they used the fuzzy..." _

That was it. My breaking point. How dare he talk about my sister like that!? And to those Neanderthals? Sullying my sister's good name! So I snapped, and did what I always do in these kinds of situations.

I punched that Jackass in the jaw.

Which of course, being the jock that he is, he had to respond. It was a bedlam of punching, and kicking, and yelling, until I heard my sister's voice, yelling out over us.

**"STOP!"** Jasper and I both stopped and looked up. Alice was looking down on us, and she was pissed.

"You...IDIOTS! What do you think you are doing? What could possibly be important enough to fight about on school property? You could get suspended! Or EXPELLED!"

That's when I saw Bella; she had come up behind Alice and had her hand on her shoulder. "Alice, you should calm down. I saw the whole thing, and...Edward was kind of provoked."

Alice turned around "I don't like what you are insinuating about my boyfriend..._Bella_"

"I'm not insinuating anything, Alice, but maybe you should wait until you hear the whole story, I mean, Jasper was being kind of a...well, a dick."

Apparently, that was Alice's breaking point, because that was when she slapped Bella.

_"CATFIGHT!"_ a voice yelled out above the crowd. I'd bet my college fund it was Newton. So the girls started fighting, as only girls can, slapping, scratching, biting and hair pulling. It wasn't pretty. I and Jasper went to break it up. I pulled Bella away, as Jasper did the same with Alice

"SLAG!" that was Alice

"SLUT!" Bella

"WHORE!" Alice

"BITCH!" Bella

"FAG-HAG!" That was my sister, calling the girl of my dreams a fag-hag. Thank god that the principal interrupted just then.

"WHITLOCK! SWAN! AND BOTH CULLENS! GET TO MY OFFICE NOW!" Ok, maybe it wasn't that great...

* * *

I couldn't believe my luck! The idiotic principal actually thought that detention with Bella was a punishment for me! We were even getting the whole detention room to ourselves. He was sticking Jasper and Alice into a separate classroom, something about splitting up the rebel-rousers. Stupid old man.

So the school day wore on. More people pointing and staring at me, but I was used to that. I couldn't stop myself from worrying about how Bella was doing. I may be used to the attention, but Bella was very shy. I went off-campus for lunch, I knew Bella wouldn't want to be talking to me right now anyway, and there was no one else worth going to the Cafeteria to talk to.

Finally my favorite block of the day arrived. Biology. Unfortunately, Bella and I couldn't talk. We were watching another video. You would think that with all the money this school spent on media each year, maybe they could actually afford to hire teachers who didn't need to use videos.

And then, the end of the day arrived. Room 104. The detention room. I walked in and was the first person there, so I sat down in the center of the room. In one of the only two desks, side by side. Bella walked in. I was thrilled I could finally talk to her. She sat down beside me. Bless the person who decided to put the desks beside each other. I turned to her.

"Hey"

"Hello" she said

**AN- :O mini-cliffie (kinda) ok, oodles of thank yous go out to my reviewers from last chap:  
****xAtropos, bloodsucker13, tinkscute,****sar-star, Kornymunky, evasivelove, and Reaching Out**

and to my wonderful beta (and constant annoyance): **Xo-ILoveEdward-oX  
who has her own note (which i totally forced her to write):**

**Beta note: Not too many mistakes. (Does any one believe me? Cause I**

**'m not lying.) I loved this chapter way to much for my own good. I became even more of an insomniac editing. (I edited this at like 1AM.) I love, love, love this chapter. Edward and Bella gonna patch things up? Only Lucy knows!**

so, thats it, and again, sorry for it being so short. i jsut promised myself that no chapter would ever be shorter then 1000 words, and this is 1,031 words, so im off teh hook. i promsie that the talk they are about to have will be nice and long.


	8. There's a fine, fine line

**a/n- ok, everyone, im thinking that there is going to be two more chapters and an epilogue (?) in this story, before it is over, just FYI**

Disclaimer: until me and my vampire army take over the world, I do not own twilight or any of its affiliates...yet. MWAHAHAHAHA

"Hey"

"Hello" she said. It was silent for a minute, then...

"I'm sorry" we said it at the exact same time. Then we gave each other confused looks

"What could you possibly be sorry for?" I asked "you haven't done anything wrong."

"I jumped to conclusions. I just assumed that you had attacked Eric, just like everyone else. Although, it's obvious you would never stoop that low. And...I'm just...sorry."

Silence again.

"But...wait...what are you apologizing for?" she asked

"I got you in trouble! If I hadn't overreacted to what Jasper did, then I wouldn't have it him, then you wouldn't have had to stick up for me to Alice, then you two wouldn't have fought, then you wouldn't be in detention right now."

"Ugh, Alice. Please don't say that name in front of me again."

"...You know, she didn't mean any of it. She thought you were insulting her boyfriend..." I cringed internally at the thought "...and she overreacted. It was a simple misunderstanding"

"You aren't seriously defending the girl who yelled at you for sticking up for her?"

"She _is_ my sister, Bella, and you have to understand that... let's just not talk about her right now, we just made up, I don't want to fight."

"Your right, Edward, let's just forget everything?" and she leaned over and hugged me. For the second time._ I am definitely going to have to make this a habit_, I thought to myself. Until, she whispered to me.

"I am really glad that we are friends again." That was when the teacher chose to walk in

"Hey! You two! No hugging in detention! Now I want you to sit there silently until I dismiss you, and no more physical contact!"

She used the 'F' word on me again. _Friends_. I HATE that word! I spent the next hour, sulking. Bella spent the hour listening to the Avenue Q soundtrack on her ipod. From what I could tell, she was trying to memorize Kate Monster's solo song, There's a Fine, Fine Lline.

_There's a fine, fine line  
between a lover, and a friend.  
There's a fine, fine line  
between reality, and pretend;  
and you never know 'til you reach the top  
if it was worth the uphill climb._

_There's a fine, fine line  
between love,  
and a waste of time_

_There's a fine, fine line  
between a fairy tale, and a lie.  
And there's a fine, fine line  
between "you're wonderful" and "goodbye".  
I guess if someone doesn't love you back  
it isn't such a crime_

_But there's a fine, fine line  
between love,  
and a waste of your time_

_And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore.  
I don't think that you even know what you're looking for.  
For my own sanity I've got to close the door  
and walk away...  
Oh..._

_There's a fine, fine line  
between together,  
and not.  
And there's a fine, fine line  
between what you wanted,  
and what you got.  
You gotta go after the things you want  
while you're still in your prime._

_There's a fine, fine line  
between love,  
and a waste of time._

Ah, Kate Monster, I could sympathize with her. I knew exactly how she was feeling. Granted, I haven't slept with Bella, yet, but I get the gist of the emotions.

The bored looking teacher half-asleep at the front of the room finally spoke "OK, you two, you are dismissed for the day, just don't let this happen again"

Walking out of the room, I asked Bella if she wanted to come over to my house that night to watch movies. To my delight, she agreed to come over. _I will make my move tonight_ I thought.

"So I will see you at five?"

"Make it six, I have to make dinner tonight, lord knows, Rosalie won't do it." We were finalizing our arrangements in the parking lot, beside her truck, when Alice and Jasper walked out. Bella glared at Alice, Alice glared at Bella.

"Edward, I have to go, before I attack your sister, again. I'll see you in two hours ok?" And she got in her truck and left. Those girls would definitely have to get over their issues. So, I was waiting beside my Volvo for Alice as she said goodbye to Jasper. We were going to have a little talk during the ride home...

* * *

"Edward! Just because you want to get into this girl's pants, does NOT mean that we have to be best friends! I mean I'm happy you're not a homo, but that has nothing to do with me!"

Alice was not taking our little talk well.

"Please Alice, at least try! For me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you owe me! Remember your ex? Jackson Rathbone? I made nice with him, so you have to do this for me! Besides, who knows, maybe you two will end up being the best of friends!"

"Ha! I doubt that, I mean, in what psycho alternate universe would Bells Swan and I be best friends? You would have better luck convincing me of the existence of vampires."

"Fine, Alice, I didn't want to do this, but if you don't at least _try_ to make up with Bella, I will tell Esme that Jasmine doesn't exist!" Now I had her! She had no choice; there was no chance that she would pick hating Bella over nights with Jasper. She couldn't possibly say no! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

"No."

Shit.

Now I had to do something I really didn't want to. "Fine, Alice, if you talk to Bella tonight when she is over, I will..." cringe "apologize to Jasper"

Alice sighed "fine."

* * *

That night, I was sitting in the living room at 5:59, going over everything in my head. Alice was up in her room, and when she was ready, she was going to come and talk to Bella. Esme and Carlisle were out for the night, at a gala of some sort. We had plenty of Pepsi, coffee, chips, and popcorn.

I was ready.

6:00- why wasn't she here yet? I sat there for what felt like hours waiting, wondering where she could have possibly gotten to, until I finally heard the doorbell ring.

6:02- the most arduous two minutes of my life.

I answered the door, and me and Bella went through the standard small-talk. I gave her a tour of the house, and we picked out a movie from my expansive collection- Queen of the damned. We had just settled down on the couch, when my sister- she of perfect timing- came down the stairs.

"Hey, Bella, do you mind if I talk to you in my room?" Bella sighed, rolled her eyes at me, but nodded. She headed up the stairs to Alice's bedroom. I chose to take that time to call up Jasper

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Jasper"

_"Oh, hey, man, what is it?"_

"I wanted to apologize for hitting you earlier"

_"That's ok, I kind of deserved it. I talked to the rest of the guys on the team and set them straight about Alice"_

"Thanks, man"

_"No problem, and I'm going to wait until graduation to ask Alice to marry me"_

"Ok, that's great! I'm really happy for you two. So I will see you tomorrow?"

_"Sure, bye"_

That had been only slightly worse then I thought it would be. Having finished my obligation for the night, I sat down and waited for Bella

And waited…

And waited…

And waited… An hour had gone by, before I decided to go make sure that the girls hadn't killed each other. I walked up the stairs, and opened the door to one of the strangest sights I had ever seen...

Alice was painting Bella's nails, and telling her something, which was apparently, was very funny, because they were both laughing.

"And then he ran around the house for half an hour, stark naked and covered in Jell-O!"

Shit, they were talking about _ME!_

"A-_hem_!" I let them know I was there, and they both looked up

"Oh, hey Edward, Alice and I were just talking about you!" Bella laughed

"Yeah... I heard... I thought we were gonna watch a movie?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Edward! I completely forgot about you! But Alice was just about to do my hair, can we reschedule for another night?"

"Sure, Bella," I sighed "whatever you want. Can I get you girls something in the meantime? Pepsi? Popcorn?"

Bella looked at Alice "how about some Jell-O?" and they both went into hysterics.

**A/N-BEFORE I WRITE ANYTHNG ELSE, I WANT TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT IF YOU REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER, YOU WILL GET A LINE FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND I PROMISE ITS A GOOD ONE!**

ok, that one was longer! And look how quickly it came too! Good things happen when you review! On that note, oodles of thanks to my reviewers from last chapter:  
TwilightLoVeR12EDWARD  
sweetiewriter47  
Kornymunky  
bloodsucker13  
tinkscute  
Reaching Out  
hyacinthgirl18

**Also muchos gracias goes out to my beloved beta: Xo-ILoveEdward-oX**

**Who has her own note. _(Beta: against her will might I add cough)_**

**Beta note: I seriously am forced to write these… But I seriously did love the chapter. Alice and Bella hating each other, and then suddenly not. Nice. And then the Jell-O thing. Why Edward would run around the house covered in Jell-O I do not know… But oh so fun to imagine ;)**

**So, that's all, folks! Don't forget to review!**

**Remember  
reviews-love  
reviews-shout outs  
reviews-faster updates!  
REVIEWS-SNEAK PEAKS!**


	9. There is life outside your apartment

**HEY MY LUVLIES! I lied to you. This is the last chapter, except the epilogue. But I'm going to be writing another story real soon! Probably one with my beta (she really is awesome) so, get ready for your ending, people!**

The next couple months went like this:  
rehearsal  
rehearsal  
movie with Bella  
rehearsal  
coffee with Bella  
rehearsal  
rehearsal  
spying on Bella and Alice  
rehearsal  
and, of course, some rehearsal

Oh, and some schoolwork when I could find the time.

Practicing for the play had been...interesting. Ms.Tinnian had become very paranoid after Bella 'accidentally' pushed Mike off the stage. Nobody was allowed within a foot of Bella's 'personal space' at any time on stage. Of course, this made it impossible for us to kiss on-stage. Our psycho drama teacher just told us to 'wing it' on show night. I desperately wanted to 'rehearse' kissing my angel during one of our private sessions, but how exactly are you supposed to bring that up?

"Hey! I know I'm supposedly gay, but can we make out in my room...for the benefit of the school?"

It just doesn't work.

So, there we were on the night of the play. Twenty minutes until the curtain was supposed to go up. Set painted. Costumes sewn. Make-up on. And Kate Monster... missing. Needless to say Ms.Tinnian was having a BF (that's bitch-fit for all of you who don't watch Wayan's Brother's movies).

"Where is she? She is doing this to me on purpose, isn't she? She wants to ruin my reputation! She hates me! Well, we will just see if she gets invited to the after party! No ice cream cake for her! No sir! Just wait..."

I left her to her rambling, and went to go look for Bella. I found her in the schools garden, sitting on the bench, my favorite place in the whole school. She looked very frazzled. I sat down beside her.

"Hey, Bella"

"I can't go out there." she said, in monotone.

"What?"

"You don't understand, Edward! You have gone to this school for years, people know who you are, but me, I'm new here. If I mess up out there, that is all people will remember of me until I graduate. I just keep replaying it in my head. I'm going to go out there, and fall off the stage, or break the scenery, or I'll miss when I lean in to kiss you" my heart skipped a beat "and then people in this school will never shut up about it. I'll constantly be 'the girl who broke her leg in front of everyone' or 'that chick who broke the cardboard tree in half', or 'the girl who licked Edward Cullen's cheek onstage!'" my heart skipped another beat and I involuntarily chuckled, accidentally "See? You're already laughing!" I stopped "Just let Jessica do it. She wanted it more, anyway."

"Bella, you can't be serious? You've dreamed of this part! Don't you remember telling me about wanting to be on Broadway one day?" she nodded "Well, this isn't quite New York, but it's a start, isn't it? Besides, we both know that Jessica can't carry a tune in a bucket" she giggled, a sound which has become my favorite in the world "Ok, now, onto your 'main concerns'. You haven't even gone near the edge of the stage since the Mike thing. I'm very proud of you for that. Off-stage, you may have the grace of a baby giraffe" she pouted "but onstage your one of the least clumsy people there! And you're worrying about breaking the props? That stuff is made with the hardest plaster available! I'm pretty sure it's the same stuff they use to make mash potatoes" she giggled again "and about the kiss thing..." My heart skipped yet another beat. That really, couldn't be healthy "... I agree that it is really...too bad that we haven't gotten to...rehearse... the kiss but... maybe..." I trailed off, and Bella looked around the garden, obviously thinking. It seemed like an eternity before she spoke again

"You know, sitting on this bench is probably my favorite thing to do in this school." She looked at me. "Except spending time with you..." She leaned slightly into me, I leaned into her, our lips were just about to meet, and then...

"EDWARD! BELLA!" Jessica's shrill voice rang out across the garden. I groaned internally "I can see you to out there! The curtain is going up in two minutes! You have to get in here!"

I grabbed Bella's hand and helped her up. My heart was beating a mile a minute. "We should probably get back in there..."

"Yea. We should "she didn't sound happy about it either, which cheered me up slightly. We walked backstage, where Ms.Tinnian was apparently still in the middle of her rant. Bitching to anyone who would listen.

"Edward is missing too! My two lead actors! WE CAN'T HAVE AVENUE Q WITHOUT KATE AND PRINCETON, PEOPLE! Those ungrateful little sons of...Bella! Edward!" she finally noticed our presence. "Thank god you two are back! I was so worried about you! Are you okay?"

I rolled my eyes at Bella. "Yes, we are both fine, thank you for worrying"

"Great! Now get out there!"

Bella, Alice, Jasper, Eric -shudder-, Angela, AJ, Patrick and Trevor and I all wished each other broken legs, and the curtain went up.

* * *

Finally! The act I had been waiting fro for two whole months! Act I, scene 7- The kiss scene. I must say, first, that watching Charlie see his little daughter singing about screwing her classmates was hilarious. His face turned this odd shade of puce...

The song ended, and our lines were said.

_I can tell just by looking that you've got it hard  
for me! For me!  
For me! For me!  
For me! For me!  
I can tell just by looking that you are especially hard for me!_

-Blahblahblah- some flirting, then, the magic lines

_PRINCETON... I think you look really  
beautiful tonight._

_KATE: Oh Princeton! You look so handsome I could eat you alive!_

And she leaned into me -again- and kissed me.

This was what a first kiss should be like. The second her lips touched mine, I thought I was in a different place. The kiss was all that mattered. The play, the audience, our parents, they meant nothing. If there was ever any doubt in my love for Bella, it just flew out the window. Here, now. This was the only place I wanted to be. For all of eternity.

And all too quickly she pulled away and it was over. The Rest of the play went off without a hitch, not that I really cared anymore.

* * *

The after party was only for the actors and Ms. Tinnian. The PTA, most of the parents, and the principal were literally trying to beat down the door. Luckily we had barricaded ourselves in. We were standing around eating pizza and ice-cream cake, drinking Pepsi (Ms. Tinnian was downing wine) and laughed as we listened to the angry people outside the door yell at us. Apparently no one had actually bothered to _read_ the play before approving it for the school.

"JANE TINNIAN!" the principal yelled "YOU ARE FIRED….AGAIN! AND DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO USE ME AS A RECOMMENDATION!"

Trevor's mother was just being embarrassing. "Trevor, sweetie, I'm sorry that the evil lady threatened you into doing this awful play! Baby, if you open this door I will make you my special nummy cookies when we get home! Come on, honey bunchkins!" I felt bad for the kid, but I was wondering where Ms. Smith got the idea that we had been threatened.

The head of the PTA, on the other hand, well, she was just pissed off, she kept yelling "DEMON PLAY! OUT CHILDREN ARE GOING TO HELL! WON'T SOMEBODY PLEASE THINK OF THE CHILDREN?" she was being slightly reminiscent of Reverend Lovejoy's Wife.

So the eleven of us were sitting on the folded plastic chairs and talking when somebody (namely Alice) got up the guts to _finally_ ask.

"So… Ms. Tinnian? Would you mind telling us how you got fired?

"Ugh! Don't even get me started on that! They were forcing me to teach English last year, due to budget cuts. So it was really their fault when you think about it. The school board told me I had to give the kids do a normal study, and apparently the book I chose was a 'demon book from hell that would corrupt our children.' I really wish that the head of the PTA would get that broomstick out of her ass. So I got fired for choosing a 'demonic' book."

"Umm… Ms. Tinnian?"

"Might as well call me Jane, now, I'm not your teacher anymore."

"Ok, Jane? What book was it?"

"Oh, '_Twilight'_".

* * *

About an hour later, we were still in the room. The pizza was cold, the ice cream cake melted, the Pepsi flat, and Jane wasn't sharing her wine. They had shut off the power to the room, and we all had to go to the bathroom. Jane kept saying how fun this all was, like the protests back in the sixties, but we all knew that we were still there because we were afraid of the principal suspending us, Mrs. Smith force-feeding us cookies, and the head of the PTA beating us to death with that broomstick that was currently residing in her ass.

I looked around, trying to sneak another peek at Bella, when I realized that she wasn't there anymore. I voiced my concern.

"Oh, she left about ten minutes ago," Jane slurred "She said that she needed to go do something, she was tiny enough to crawl out the window up there, so I let her go"

Fuck! "Is there any other way out?"

"Just the window, and your too big -no offense- to get out of that."

"It doesn't look to small..."

"Only the bottom half opens, the top is locked, and I don't have the key."

I was desperate. I had to catch up to Bella before she got home. I seriously doubted that Charlie would let me on the premises. So, I did the only logical thing in my mind.

I took a chair and smashed it through the window.

The principal was yelling even louder now, wanting to know what the crashing was, threatening to expel anyone who damaged school property. I was worried for a second, before Jane winked at me and told me that she would take the blame for it

"I can't let you do that!"

"What is he going to do, fire me? Just go!" and I did.

* * *

Bella wouldn't go home yet. She wouldn't want to face Charlie, I thought to myself. It was a good thing I knew her so well. I knew exactly where she was. I walked to the garden (our garden as I would now think of it) and sure enough, there she was. Sitting on the (our) bench. I sat down beside her.

"Hey"

"Hey, Edward"

"So... "I struggled for something to talk about, "Did you see Charlie's face when you sang 'Special'?"

She smiled, but I could tell her heart wasn't in it. "Yeah, that was great" it was quiet for what felt like an eternity.

"So...you left."

"Yea..."

She wasn't making this easy on me. "Do you mind telling me why?"

"I just couldn't be in the same room as you anymore."

I swear I could hear my heart shattering. She hated me. She didn't want to be around me anymore! How could I go on?

She must have seen my face fall (or she heard my heart shatter) because she tried to backtrack her words.

"Edward! That's not what I meant! I mean...I was watching you," She looked me in the eyes, finally, "and I could barely keep myself...from doing...this"

She leaned in to me, and I prayed to god that she would kiss me for the second time that night

And she did.

**A/N-so, the epilogue is coming!  
So, thnx to my reviewers from last chapter! Even if you did only do it to get a sneak peek): **

**Hyacinthgirl18  
ISolmelySwearThatIAmUpToNoG...  
Black Rose812  
evasivelove  
Pretty-in-Pink-girl  
evrythinuned  
JulietsInsaneNurse  
tinkscute **

**Sorry if I missed you, it's hard to keep track with my computer malfunctioning  
keep your eyes posted for the epilogue! It will probably up within 2 days; it might even be up tonight, if my ipod battery holds  
xx  
Lucy **

**Beta note! (Which I actually do force her to write): Awww. I loved the way this panned out. It was defiantly the best ending I could have hoped for. And what about Tinnian? I _loved_ the reason for her getting fired. That was pure genius ;-) (a/n- of course it was pure genious, she helped think of it :P)This was my favorite chapter. It was supportive, romantic, and funny in all the right places.**


	10. For NowReprise

**ITS OVER :'( IF YOU WANT (OR DONT WANT) A SEQUAL, VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

EPOV

"Still dating her?" Mike asked me, referring to my girlfriend.

"I was dumped" I responded, sadly

"She got a new man?"

"Well...not exactly"

"Oh Yea?" Mike said "What's his name?"

"Joanne" AJ and I said in unison.

Mike looked confused "Joanne...?"Then he burst out laughing

We played out the rest of the scene, then the rest of the play. It was rather odd seeing my girlfriend make out with my sister... kind of hot though.

Great. Now I sounded like any other horny hetero high school male.

* * *

Bella and I were standing around talking to our fellow cast mates during the after party for Forks High School's 2009 production of RENT. It was a success. Nobody trying to break down the door, no PTA mom's burning us in effigy, and no children asking their parents what 'porn' was. Although we again chose a controversial play, it was not nearly as bad as the previous year's debacle. We even set an age restriction. No one under the age of eleven was allowed to watch the play. This was all thanks to our drama teacher, Mrs. Meyer. Even though she asked us to call her Stephenie, we didn't. It was just weird calling a forty year old Mormon woman who controls your grade by her first name.

Anyway, despite the fact that I had to act on the same stage as Mike Newton, the play went well. We had a little trouble with the cast list, of course. The other guys who signed up for the play didn't want to play Angel, or Collins. Eventually, Mrs. Meyer convinced Eric to rejoin the drama club. He didn't have any issues with playing Collins, considering his boyfriend Trevor was Angel.

There were also a few complaints about the fact that we had done RENT recently, but the complainers were pretty much told to suck it up.

On more personal note, Bella and I were happier then ever. We were graduating in less then a month, and my beautiful Bella was valedictorian. Our relationship had a few snags, of course, for the first few weeks; everyone was convinced that Bella was just being the hag to my fag. That is, until we were caught in the janitors closet in a very...compromising position. Lets just say- remember the broomstick that was shoved up the president of the PTA's ass? Well it was-never mind.

After that incident, we were just like any other promiscuous couple, don't blame me though, I had years of catching up to do! Bella claimed that she was as inexperienced as me, although, I doubted it sometimes when she did this thing with her tongue where she- never mind.

So, that's it. We all lived happily ever

Or at least we will...

Once I offer Bella the ring that's in my pocket right now.

**My final beta note –sniff-: I am so sad to see this story come to a close. I had so much fun editing this story, and I got some pretty funny conversations out of it too. ;-). This is defiantly a story I am going to miss reading. On a happier note… I love RENT, and I liked the way it was thrown into the story here. The second I read the first line, I knew what was coming and started laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. I loved the vaguely-specific ending. :) Oh, and she didn't send me the A/N's to beta, so that's why those are probably messed up.**

**My final Author's note-sniff-: it's sad to end a story. and i'm gonig to miss writing this one, although I will be having another story come out SOON! probably co-written by my Beta (who also gave me the idea for the opening of this chapter) This wans't my fav chapter in the stroy, because it was so short, and because i didn't want to end it! If your reading this story later, remember to review. if you take the time out of your day to read the stroy, it wont be that hard to review it.so remember...**

**Only for now! (Sex!)  
Is only for now! (Your hair!)  
Is only for now! (George Bush!)  
Is only for now!**

**Don't stress,  
Relax,  
Let life roll off your backs  
Except for death and paying taxes,  
Everything in life is only for now **

xx  
lucy


End file.
